


Pumpkin Spiced Obsession

by Ladderofyears



Series: One Thousand Words [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accepting Draco, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hoarder Harry, M/M, October, Prostate Play, Pumpkin Spice, Put-Upon Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is obsessed with everything pumpkin spiced and has brought beer, shampoo and even Bruise Removal Ointment fragranced with the blasted stuff. When the wizard buys pumpkin spiced condoms, will Draco draw the line?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Thousand Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907128
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Pumpkin Spiced Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachpety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/gifts).



> For peachpety. I didn't quite manage your prompt. I couldn't make Draco love pumpkin spice! This fic, however, was written entirely for you. 🎃🎃🎃

Draco enjoyed October. 

He loved breaking out his favourite jumpers as the cloying heat of the summer began to disappear. He liked the scattered leaves of red and gold that blanketed Diagon Alley. He felt the frisson of excitement in the air as the season began to turn. 

Draco even enjoyed Halloween. It was ridiculous, of course, the way that the Muggles imagined magical folk – all their garish costumes and bizarre face paints were _atrocious_ \- but he enjoyed seeing the carved pumpkins adorning people’s homes. Pumpkins reminded Draco a little of his childhood. He could remember Mother’s decorated Samhain table at the Manor and the vision of his Father enjoying a snifter of brandy as he took in the sight. 

What Draco didn’t like was pumpkin spice. 

Pumpkin spice was Draco’s particular bugbear. Magical London – always willing to engage in any new fad or fashion – seemed to have lost their collective minds over the awful stuff. Draco wouldn’t have cared a sickle except that Harry had gotten himself caught up in the general furore. 

Ever since the first chilly breeze Potter had been collecting pumpkin spiced- _everything_ with all the fervency of the recently converted disciple. 

First, Harry had come home with pumpkin spiced coffee. That, Draco had supposed was unobjectionable. After all, the two of them were wizards, so pumpkin-flavoured pretty much came with the status. Pumpkin spiced coffee didn’t feel like too much of a leap from pumpkin juice or pumpkin pie, both of which Draco thought were the height of delectability. Draco could have accepted – even grown to appreciate! – pumpkin spiced coffee, had the madness only have stopped there. 

The madness hadn’t stopped there.

~~~

Before many days had passed, Harry had filled their home with his pumpkin spice flavoured fetish.

Draco had found beer in their pantry that had been dosed with the stuff. There had been pumpkin spiced bread. There had been pumpkin spiced muffins, bagels and cream. Draco discovered butter that had been laced with it, and even pumpkin spiced cheese. The entire situation was _farcical_. It might even have been comedic if he, Draco Malfoy, one of the most sophisticated and urbane young wizards in Britain hadn’t been faced with eating a cupboard full of pumpkin spiced pasta shapes. 

Worse, Harry’s new obsession didn’t end with foodstuffs. 

Wizarding London never failed to capitalise on every fashion so, suddenly, Draco had found pumpkin spiced shampoo and conditioner in their shower cubicle. Draco had caught their Elf Housekeeper cleaning with pumpkin spiced furniture polish and even discovered a big bouquet of pumpkin spice scented flowers waiting for him when he had finished work. 

There had been candles. There had been shaving creams. There had even been a large bottle of pumpkin spiced Bruise Removal Ointment hidden inside their medicine cupboard. Draco, entirely repulsed by the scent and sight of the thing, had vanished the unspeakable muck with a wave of his wand. There was only so much that any wizard could put up with, even if you did love a person as much as he did Harry. 

Now, Draco knew that it wasn’t really Harry’s fault, this pumpkin spiced obsession. It was his darling’s odd upbringing – locked in a blasted cupboard! – and lacking in any care, love, and possessions of his own. 

It really wasn’t any wonder that Potter had these hoarding tendencies that occasionally surfaced and Draco had really tried to be kind. 

Draco had tried to be accepting. 

Of course, Draco _might_ have given a few of the more strongly fragranced candles to Pansy – so good for getting rid of the scent of her Alsatian! – and he _might_ given the pumpkin spice scented wine to Greg for his birthday, but most of the time, Draco had held his tongue. 

Draco had put up, and he had shut up. Draco had been the very model of pumpkin spice scented patience.

~~~

Draco's breaking point had come with pumpkin spiced condoms.

The two wizards had been enjoying a lovely tryst in their bedroom. It had been a long week in the Wizengamot and Draco was more than ready for his lover’s special attention. 

Stripped naked, Harry and he had been a coiled knot of limbs on top of their cotton quilt. Their kisses had been passionate, slick and hot. Draco had been nearly trembling with excitement when the potent, pungent aroma had hit him. 

_Pumpkin spice_. 

“Potter,” Draco had queried, unravelling his arms and legs from Harry’s own. He sat up and peered around suspiciously about their bedroom. He couldn’t see any new candles, or – Merlin forbid – pot pourri. “Why, precisely, can I smell pumpkin spice?”

Harry hadn’t replied straight away. His birds-nest of hair had been knotted. His cheeks had been flushed. Then he had shrugged affably and picked up a small paper packet from the bedside table. “Pumpkin spiced condoms. Found them in the Apothecary today! Thought it’d be a bit of a treat, it being October and all.”

Draco though that he might combust on the spot. Happily he didn’t. “Merlin’s eyes!” Draco uttered, perfectly horrified. “You’re not putting your pumpkin-spiced cock inside of me Potter!”

Harry only laughed. Draco watched as he Accio’ed lube and coated his fingers with a liberal dollop. He slipped them inside Draco’s bottom, scissoring, stretching and opening up the blond-haired wizard. Draco gasped as his lover’s fingers brushed lightly over his prostate. 

His beloved’s touch really was magic and Draco bucked back onto Harry’s hand, craving more. 

“I think,” Harry whispered, his words hot puffs of air on Draco’s skin, “that by the time I’m finished making you feel fantastic, you’re not going to give a groat about the flavour of my cock.”

Draco quivered as Harry teased his special spot once more and he felt his eyes shutter closed in his pleasure. He was philosophical. Perhaps he could learn to accept a pumpkin spiced prick.

After all, Draco decided, his whole body humming with excitation, it _was_ less than a month until they released the Christmas flavours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
